


Mistletoe

by Blue_wire13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas AU, Dinner Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Person A seducing Person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against a wall "oh look, how did that mistletoe get there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just Christmas au trash is all I am at this point. As for outfit visuals just use their canon outfits because lets be real... everyone wants Alois in thigh highs.

It was Lizzy's annual Christmas dinner party and everyone was there to celebrate. The theme this year was nobles so they had all had to dress up. Sebastian, Claude, and Soma had all teamed up to make the food. Food was the main reason Ciel was going. Free food was something no college student could refuse. It's not that he didn't like his friends, he just wasn't too social of a person. Of course, aside from Lizzy, there was one other person who was hell bent on changing this fact about him.

 

"Ciellllll!!!!!" Alois shrieked as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders in greeting.

 

"Alois." Ciel returned. They had all been friends since they were children but Alois had never lost his habit of being extremely fucking loud.

 

"Ciel it's Christmas! Take your thong out of your ass and have a bit of fun!" He said as he used the skill of an experienced college student to keep his rum and eggnog from not spilling.

 

Ceil cringed from Alois' wording choice, then blushed profusely at what his friend was implying mixed with the fact that all of his friends had heard Alois loud and clear. He decided to divert the attention elsewhere.

 

"Lizzy where are the sweets?"

 

"Ciel we have to eat dinner first." She explained. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldory walked in at that moment further diverting the attention from Ciel, which he was grateful for. Claude and Timber came in to announce the fact that dinner was ready.

 

'Finally.' Ciel thought as he made his way to the table where a literal feast was layed out. Prime rib and lamb chops were the main course with sides of mashed potatoes and coupled with a fresh salad. Ciel thanked the gods that there was no turkey in sight. He hated turkey.

 

They all took their seats and Alois took the opportunity to plot down right next to Ciel. He blushed knowing what his best friend was about to subject him to. Alois had always been extremely touchy when they were growing up and it was another one of his habits he had never lost. He always liked to make Ciel blush and Ciel couldn't deny he liked it. They were probably a little more than friends but Ciel would never admit that to anyone.

 

As they all began to chat and eat their food, Ciel could feel Alois' foot rubbing up and down his calf. Alois' black thigh high socks felt good and Ciel had to shove a bite of food in his mouth to refrain from making an unsightly noise. He shot the blonde a warning glare but Alois' attention seemed to be on the dinner conversation. Ciel just attempted to listen to the conversation going on around him, preferring to listen rather than interfere, ever aware of the fact that Alois' leg was wrapping around is and pulling their chairs closer together. Their chairs finally clinked together, their legs pressed close and Ciel hissed.

 

"Alois!" He was trying to be subtle but the entire table turned towards them to stare.

 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Nothing." Ciel said, averting his eyes to the floor and attempting a poker face. Realizing they wouldn't get an answer from the quiet boy they turned to Alois for an explanation. He just grabbed Ciel's hand and called over his shoulder that they would be right back. Alois laughed when he heard Mey-Rin say they should just hurry up and get together already. Alois dragged Ciel into the hallway, away from the kitchen.

 

"What are you doing? Our food is getting cold." Ciel asked, instantly regretting his words at the sight of Alois getting that mischievous glint in his eye. The one that meant he had a bad idea.

 

"Well..." Alois said moving closer, looking like the cat that caught the canary, "I just wanted to tell you..." He moved closer, forcing Ciel to back up in order to keep reasonable proximity and personal space, herding him into a nearby room. As soon as his foot hit the door jamb Alois smiled triumphantly. "that you're standing under mistletoe."

 

Ciel looked up and sure enough, the green plant was hanging in the doorway, obviously put there by Alois at an earlier time. "Gee I wonder who put that there." Ciel said sarcastically, still not comprehending what the branch entailed.

 

Alois looked at him, grinning like the Cheshire cat and it finally clicked in his head.

 

"N-no...no Alois don't you dare." Alois moved to him swiftly and held his wrists as he kissed him. Heat rushed to Ciel's face but he wasn't pushing the taller boy away. His hands found their way from above his head and into Alois' soft hair. He moved his leg up to rest on Alois' hip, allowing himself to be supported by him. He lost track of how long they where under the door, kissing and moving their awkward relationship into something more. Ya, their food was definitely cold now but Ciel couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) feedback is always welcome.


End file.
